


All I want for Christmas is you (horrible cliche title i know)

by MaxIsOnline



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas one shot, Logan you useless gay, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, cuddling and pianos, for banana, just pure fluff, powerless secret santa 2018, sanders sides one shot, sides as a band
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:39:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxIsOnline/pseuds/MaxIsOnline
Summary: All Logan wants for Christmas is his bandmate to like him back. Meanwhile The Sides got a Christmas charity concert and a party to attend to.





	All I want for Christmas is you (horrible cliche title i know)

Logan peeked out the plane window as the plane parked in the airport, watching the snowflakes dance around in the air. It was a beautiful December morning with Christmas approaching fast. Logan looked around him at the people with whom he would be spending Christmas his bandmates and best friends. Patton was being tickled by Roman in his seat across the aisle while Virgil sat next to Logan gripping onto the arm rests of his seat for what seemed to be his dear life as he blasted some alternative band through his headphones. While Virgil maintained a somewhat composed front, Logan had flown with his bandmates enough to know that Virgil was an incredibly anxious flier. He had confessed to the band on their third flight together about his anxiety on planes when they toured for the first time and ever since, they had been mindful to comfort him and keep an eye on him whenever they had to fly somewhere.

Patton’s squeals died down as Roman was filming something for his Instagram story, to which Logan was not surprised. Roman enjoyed letting fans know where they were (without giving out specific addresses) so that they could meet as many as possible. While it was always fun to meet fans, unplanned social interaction made Virgil incredibly anxious and Logan kept an eye on him as they exited the plane. Logan watched Virgil put on a baseball cap to hide his face a bit as a small blush crept across his cheeks when he noticed Logan copying his actions of straying to the side and keeping a low profile so to not make him feel as bad. 

As soon as they stepped out the gate there were two teen girls who immediately came over and asked for pictures and while Virgil tried to shy away to the side, still shaking a little from the plane ride, one of the girls asked for a high five and an autograph, which of course he didn’t mind doing. His hand was just a little shaky as he signed his stage name: Anxiety. Everyone in the band had stage names at the beginning, but as the band, The Sides, grew more and more popular, the group slowly revealed their real names. Logan was the first to reveal his, at the end of a rap solo during a televised charity concert, when the screen behind the band displayed his stage name, Logic, before it glitched and said Logan. The reveal was planned and ever since, people went nearly crazy trying to figure out the band members’ names. 

Roman’s persona was Creativity, since he did most of the band’s songwriting with Virgil helping him. Roman revealed his name a few months after Logan during a TV interview, which was unplanned, but Roman wanted to reveal it on TV. The impulsive action did frighten Virgil at the moment, but after a day or two, he calmed down over the incident. It was only a few short months after Roman revealed his name that Patton joined him, leaving Virgil as the last and final person to release his name publically. Patton had wanted his name reveal to be planned after he saw how much anxiety Roman’s unplanned reveal has caused Virgil. He decided to do something very fitting for Patton: release his name at a charity concert. He made sure 100 times over that Virgil would be okay with being the last one to do a name reveal. 

Now it had been a few months since Patton’s name reveal and the fans were getting antsy for Virgil’s name. Roman had tried to convince Virgil to reveal it, but Virgil remained firm in his position to keep his name private. The group had learned from the beginning that Virgil was a pretty private person and enjoyed having a persona on stage. The emo bass player had taken the stage name “Anxiety,” which everyone agreed was very fitting to him, as he tended to worry about anything and everything that could go wrong at the performance. Logan quietly remembered the first concert Virgil had performed as their bass player, where he had to convince Virgil that no, they would not be hit by a meteor and the stage would not explode.

Logan’s thoughts were brought back to the present as Patton shrieked at a pitch Logan had not thought humanly possible as they pulled up to the condo where they would be staying for the holidays. A quick look out the window at the massive wooden building on the hillside covered in snow was enough to make Logan very excited for his first holiday with his band, as they usually went to their own separate families for the holidays. While Logan did love his parents and he enjoyed Christmas with them, it was nice to get to spend Christmas with his band family for once.

\-------------

Once everyone had picked their rooms and gotten settled (Logan and Roman arguing as to whether or not Roman and Patton should share a room), the group gathered together in the living room to discuss their plans for the rest of the day. Patton, naturally being the mother hen of the group, suggested that they go get groceries. Logan swiftly agreed while Roman and Virgil wanted to stay home. After a quick fifteen minute discussion, Patton had somehow convinced Virgil to go shopping with him while Logan would be staying home with Roman. Logan sat there very lost for the majority of the conversation as Patton dragged Virgil out the door, clueless as to how he ended up here.

Logan was seated on the couch with a book in hand and a TV show he didn’t really care about playing in the background while Roman sat on the opposite side watching the show. The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Roman broke the silence turning off the TV and turning to Logan pushing the book down so Logan would be forced to look at him. “So…” Roman began, “About your crush on Virgil…” 

Logan felt a hot rush creep up his cheeks as he struggled to formulate a response scrambling for some sort of defense. “What?... I, um… how? Virgil? … Roman, I… I do not harbor feelings for out bass player.” 

Roman looked Logan straight in the eye and dead panned, “And I’m not the lead singer of a band called The Sides.” Roman flopped backwards on the couch, smirking up at Logan. “C’mon, Lo. Subtlety is not your thing, you’re lucky Virgil is blind as a bat and oblivious that you like him. But Patton and I can see it plain as day and lemme tell ya buddy, the hopeless mutual pining is starting to give me a headache.”

Logan suddenly cut Roman off as he came to a realization, “Patton getting Virgil out of the house was just a cover up to talk to me about whatever feeling I may possess for Virgil wasn’t it?” 

Roman sighed dramatically, “You know me too well, Microsoft Nerd. It was. You two need to get it together and get together before I lose my mind! I wanted to talk to you in particular because—no offense to Virgil—we both know him well enough to know there’s no way he’d make the first move. I’m not wrong about that.” 

Logan groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and refusing to look up at Roman as the blush that had taken residence on his cheeks only grew and grew. “No, you’re right, unfortunately. I suppose you have some sort of plan already preformulated for me to execute and confess?”

“Actually, no. This is your relationship. You should plan your confession of your feelings to Virgil. I’m just here to make sure it’s everything and more!” Logan looked up to see a sympathetically smiling Roman who obviously wanted to help. Logan took a moment to think it over, knowing Roman would want Logan to do some big overdramatic display, but Logan knew Virgil well enough to know Virgil did not do well with those. Logan got up off the couch and walked out of the room leaving behind a very confused Roman. He came back less than a minute later with a pen and a notepad (one of the many he owned) and handed them both to Roman before returning to his spot on the couch. 

“So… I take it you want to plan this confession?” Logan nodded and Roman sucked in a breath in excitement. “Alrighty, almighty! Let’s get started!” Unfortunately, before Roman’s pen even touched the paper, the door to the condo swung open and in walked a rather jubilant Patton and a shyer Virgil trailing behind, both carrying reusable grocery bags that they set on the counter before joining the others in the living room. 

Virgil and Patton took their seats in the living room, Patton jumping into his spot next to Roman, and Virgil walking over to the recliner and pulling his feet up so he was curled up into a little ball, a common habit he had that Logan found incredibly adorable, not that he would ever say that aloud to anyone. Once Patton and Virgil had settled into their seats, Patton was the first of the two to speak up, “So, what did we miss while we were away getting groceries?”

“Oh, nothing much, my darling. Just Logan and I discussing song ideas” Roman replied to Patton, finishing his sentence by placing a small kiss on Patton’s cheek which made Patton burst into giggles and blush. Patton and Roman were exactly the kind of exuberant couple you’d expect to be dramatic about public displays of affection. Anything from small kisses to hugs to flowers was done with a flourish. It was rather adorable to watch, but always did make Logan feel jealous from time to time, as he wished to make those exchanges of affection with Virgil, however most likely with less dramatism. The two were such dramatics that Logan was honestly rather shocked they hadn’t gone public with their relationship yet. However, it did make sense since both of them valued their own privacy and Logan could see how they might want to keep their love lives to themselves and he respected that.

The small conversation didn’t last very long as Roman and Patton were giggling and cuddling and Virgil had left the room and offered to go put away the groceries still sitting on the counter. Logan eagerly, but not too eagerly offered to join him. After all, Logan enjoyed spending whatever time he could with the small anxious emo of the group, as his crush only grew and grew. 

\--------------

Logan was playing scales on his keyboard as he looked up and heard the sound of two twanging guitars being tuned as well as Patton lightly tapping his drum set setting the rhythm for one of their most popular songs they would be playing at the Christmas Concert. Logan had already memorized the set list on the plane and he already knew all of the songs as he had been performing them for years. There were some newer songs on the set list from their newest album, Puzzle, and some older songs such as Crofters: the musical, Can Lying be good?, and The Heart vs. The Mind which was an interesting song dynamic that Logan always enjoyed performing with Patton. The song was designed by Roman and Virgil after Patton and Logan had gotten into a fight one day and weren’t talking to each other. Logan had also memorized which songs on the set list were some of Virgil’s favorites (Accepting Anxiety, Fitting In, and Things We Used to Share from the album Moving On). 

Logan had noticed in these past few months how his feelings for Virgil had developed and now he noticed and treasured every little thing about the purple-haired guitarist. The way he treated his black bass guitar with care, the way he wrote from his heart and experiences, the way he always kept a small solemn smile on his face while playing his favorite songs, his dedication and passion for music, all of those little things Logan had come to admire. He couldn’t help it—Virgil was an amazing guy. 

Logan’s little romance train of thought was interrupted when he noticed Patton waving a drumstick in his face and saying, “Hello? Hellooo?? Earth to lovebird Logan???” Logan felt the blushing from earlier return as he stood up straight again, clearing his throat and straightening his tie. 

“Um, yes. Terribly sorry about that, Patton. How may I help you?” Logan asked awkwardly.

“We need you to play your keyboard again for the sound check. Whatever the issue was, we believe it’s fixed, but we just need to make sure.” Patton looked concernedly at Logan leaned in, and whispered, “Lo, are you okay? You seriously can’t focus for five minutes!”

Logan rested his fingers on the keys, not playing anything yet, taking a moment to respond to Patton’s inquiry. “Yes Patton, I am quite fine, although I appreciate the concern you show for me.” 

“All in a day’s work, kiddo!” Patton beamed and walked back to his drum set as Logan’s hands rested on the keys and he started playing a song he had heard Virgil humming a few days ago, starting with a very distinct beginning, that certainly caught Virgil’s attention… though not in a way Logan had hoped.

Logan looked up across the stage just in time to see Virgil wince and stare out blankly into the audience, with a fist over his heart in some sort to salute as Logan continued playing. Logan’s playing was brought to a halt while Roman was testing a mic and his words caught Logan’s attention, “Hey, Anxiety, do you wanna sing the song you’ve been preparing for a while and do your name reveal tonight? Everyone’s waiting on your name. You’re the last one.” 

However, it was Virgil’s response that intrigued Logan more. “Uh, no thanks, Ro. I’m good on the name reveal, but yeah, I have the song I’ve been waiting to sing. That would be good to add to the set list.”

“Oh, okay…” Roman replied, sounding a bit disappointed in Virgil but still respecting Virgil’s wishes. The conversation continued as Virgil and Roman were discussing key changes in the song and Logan eventually tuned them out and what they were saying, but his ears were still focused on Virgil’s voice as he turned back to his keyboard.

\----------------

The crowd roared with applause as Patton did the final drum solo of their last song of the night. Roman ended with the signature guitar chords that gave the song it’s distinct flair. Logan pushed his sweaty hair out of his face as he turned around quickly to look at the screen displaying the amount of money the raised, 2.35 million dollars. Logan was impressed and very happy about this. Roman turned around and saw the number and Logan noticed how his eyes watered over how they beat their goal. Roman mouthed we did it! And Virgil gave a soft nod of agreement meanwhile Patton was already wiping away tears as he ran down from the platform his drum set was on and engulfed Roman in a hug. When they ended the hug and pulled away a bit, Patton quickly pulled Roman back in for a kiss. 

Logan felt his mouth physically drop and looked over at Virgil, whose expression was confusion mixed with shock. Patton and Roman did definitely have a very out and loud relationship amongst their friends and flirted constantly during band practice (with Logan or Virgil having to reign them back in). However, Logan and Virgil had also been there when Patton and Roman discussed they wanted to keep their relationship something not public. Logan could practically hear the crowd go silent for a millisecond before screeching about ten times louder. Logan took a second to let himself get lost in the moment as he threw his head back laughing as he heard Virgil’s sweet laughter join him. 

 

\-------------

 

There was an after party that had been planned the same day as the concert and Roman was ecstatic for it. Virgil, not so much. Virgil did not like crowded and loud places and the party was being held in someone’s penthouse with lots of famous artists and movie stars surrounding him with Christmas music blasting throughout the halls. Roman and Patton were in the corner snuggling together, both tipsy after a few drinks and them seeing all the posts on Social Media about their accidental kiss on screen. As cute as it was to see, Virgil worried if this would have future consequences for the band and cause future complications with his crush on Logan. 

Virgil tried to down another glass of whatever was in his cup (punch?) but the music was giving him a headache and it was just too crowded. The people were loud and his head was throbbing as some remix of All I Want for Christmas Is You started again. Virgil could feel the walls closing in on him and his chest tighten as he pushed his way past some Broadway actors and grabbed his coat before quickly ducking out the door to go for a walk. He would text the group later about his whereabouts and meet back up with them at their “Holiday Home,” as Patton had dubbed it. 

Logan was chatting with some director who flew there from Hollywood when, out of the corner of his eye, he caught a purple figure duck out the door. Virgil. Logan nearly kicked himself for forgetting Virgil hated loud and crowded parties. After quickly excusing himself from the conversation, claiming he suddenly felt nauseous (not a complete lie, as he was concerned for his band mate’s well-being). Logan grabbed his grey jacket and slipped out the door, following the sound of Virgil’s footsteps down the stairs to try and guess what floor Virgil was headed too. 

 

\-----------------

 

Logan had followed Virgil all the way to the ground floor and stood in the lobby as he watched Virgil just stand outside in the cold for a couple seconds before Logan made the decision to approach him. 

Logan approached the anxious boy from behind, lightly tapping him on the shoulder as a soft call back to reality as Logan stood next to him. “Virgil, I saw you leave the party. Are you alright?”

Virgil couldn’t help jumping a bit as Logan’s voice suddenly brought him back from his thoughts. Virgil shook his head quickly just to clear it before taking a deep breath and speaking. “Uh, yeah, Lo, I’m fine. Just got a bit overwhelmed, that’s all.” Virgil played it off with a small shrug, but he could still see the concern clear in Logan’s eyes. Virgil was rather surprised when Logan tore his gaze off of Virgil and looked up at the sky, admiring the stars that were visible. Logan always did have a passion for astronomy. 

“Virgil, would you like to take a walk through the town with me?” The words slipped off Logan’s tongue subconsciously as he stared off into the stars and remembered how easily the night sky resembled Virgil’s moon grey eyes. Logan caught the way Virgil’s breath quickly turned to clouds in the cold winter air and how there was now hints of red on his nose and cheek signaling he was getting cold. Logan was so caught up in just admiring this stunning man he almost didn’t hear Virgil’s barely audible reply.

“Uh, yeah, sure, Logan. I’d actually… really like that…” Virgil’s words were muttered as he looked back at Logan and gave him a small smile and Logan smiled back as they started to make their way down the street, not particularly knowing or caring where they were going. Just knowing they were going together. 

After walking a few blocks Logan took note of how Virgil constantly warmed up his hands by shoving them deep into his pockets only taking them out to warm them up by breathing on them and rubbing them together. After Virgil warmed up his hands for the third time in two blocks, Logan took action and grabbed Virgil’s hand as Virgil dropped it back down to his side. When Logan grabbed his hand, Virgil’s eyes went wide and his face went red, but not from the cold. The pair ventured into the city park enjoying the lovely view of the sky and the stars, hand in hand as soft Christmas music played from a live band in the distance. Logan treasured this moment. It was quiet,serene, and peaceful and he was holding hands with his bandmate. 

Logan came to a full stop and turned when he saw an empty piano sitting alone in the middle of the courtyard. Logan turned to Virgil with a small smile and a raised eyebrow. “Shall we?” Virgil let out a small, nervous laugh and started walking towards the piano with Logan behind him as he sat down on the bench and pulled Logan down next to him.

Logan’s hands stretched out over the off-white keys as he pressed a few and took a deep breath and played a melody to which Virgil sang along. It was a song they both knew and loved, “Everything Stays” from Adventure Time. Virgil sang the words softly as Logan’s fingers pressed the keys. They played song after song into the late late night, as Virgil eventually came to rest his head on Logan’s shoulder. Virgil was about to ask to go back to the condo when Logan played a small familiar tune that made Virgil’s eyes tear up as he stared at Logan’s hands on the piano. 

Logan’s hands gracefully played Virgil’s favorite song from Steven Universe, The Answer. Logan’s voice quietly joined Virgil as they sang together. Logan despised singing even though he’d been told he had a great voice. However, he was willing to make an exception to sing with Virgil. The song wasn’t long and before Logan knew it, he was playing the last bars of the song as Virgil hummed with him. Logan had memorized the song because he knew it was Virgil’s favorite.

The two of them hummed the final notes together as Virgil wiped a tear from the corner of his eye and lifted his head from Logan’s shoulder. Logan stared right back into Virgil’s glossy, tear stained eyes, as they both had small yearning smiles on their faces. Being influenced by all these new emotions, Logan felt dared enough to do something he would have never done otherwise. 

Logan leaned forward slowly with his head tilted. His eyes drooped just in time to see Virgil leaning in before Logan’s eyes slipped fully closed. Feeling the warm, soft sensation of Virgil’s lips on his for the first time was one thing that Logan would agree with himself this is something he would never forget. The kiss was much like the two of them, soft,slow, passionate, and full of understanding and warmth. They didn’t need words to understand each other. Logan just needed Virgil and that’s all that mattered.

Logan’s eyes fluttered open as he pulled away softly just in time to catch sweetly smiling Virgil with half-lidded eyes, and Logan was suddenly very grateful for his photographic memory, as he saved a snapshot of this moment between the two of them. He wanted to save it, treasure it, forever.

 

\-------------------

 

Logan woke up to blurry vision, snow outside the window, soft morning light radiating on him, and a warm heavy black and purple weight in his arms. The heavy weight shifted in Logan’s arms and Logan felt his glasses slip on his face as a small blush graced his cheeks with memories of the past night. He looked down to see messy purple hair attached to his favorite emo who was scrolling through his own phone. Logan gently ran his hand through the unbrushed hair and placed a soft kiss on top of Virgil’s head. As Logan’s hand moved down to caress Virgil’s cheek, he could feel the blush radiating off of Virgil’s face. Logan just continued rubbing his thumb over Virgil’s jaw feeling the warmth as the emo cuddled up to him. 

Memories from the previous night ran through Logan’s head as he held Virgil closer. Seeing as how one of the bedroom doors was now closed Logan could only assume Patton and Roman had gotten home sometime after Virgil and Logan fell asleep on the couch (which, being fair, was about 2 A.M.m). Logan allowed himself to get lost in thought slightly when Virgil’s voice again brought him back. “So, Logan… what should we do about… us?” 

This question shocked and confused Logan as he looked down to see Virgil looking up at him, “What do you mean, Virgil? Although it was not explicitly stated, I believe it was mutually assured that romantic feelings and attraction were present and reciprocated, is this… not what you wanted?” 

Logan watched Virgil’s eyes quickly widen with fear, “What? Um, no. I mean, yes. I like you, Logan, and I have for quite some time. I just… I meant, like...what about labels? I don’t know if you want to consider us...to be, like, ‘official’ yet?” 

Logan pushed his glasses up quickly before returning his hand to Virgil’s head letting his fingers run through Virgil’s hair. “I am willing to go at whatever pace you are comfortable with If labeling things makes you feel more comfortable, I’m all for it. However, I do know that you and I are not like Patton and Roman and I do make the suggestion that, for both of our sakes, we have a relaxed relationship that’s less public than they made theirs last night.”

Virgil stared off into space for a minute before responding. “Uh, yeah. I’d actually really like that, Lo. As for labels, yes. I definitely want to be boyfriends with you.” Virgil finished talking as he laid his head on Logan’s chest and snuggled closer to him. Logan smiled watching Virgil cuddle up to him as he enjoyed the anxious bandmate’s presence. It was a full fifteen minutes before either one said anything, and, surprisingly, Virgil was the one to speak up. “Hey Lo, it’s Christmas and I want to make a special announcement today. We can keep our relationship private, like most of the cuddling and stuff, but if you like I think it would be fun to have some sort of small announcement.”

Logan hummed thoughtfully for a second before formulating his response. “Yes, I do believe that would be appropriate. Plus, Roman is unaware of this and I know we both do enjoy a good poke at him. It would be definitely hilarious to witness Roman’s reaction to the fact he and Patton are not the only band couple here. After that, if we desire a more private relationship, we can keep what we want off of social media and keep it more to ourselves.” 

“Logan, did I ever mention how much you make me smile?” Virgil giggled as he scooched next to a very flustered Logan, now sitting upright as he grabbed Logan’s hand and positioned the holding hands on the blanket and snapping a quick photo. Virgil quickly handed the phone over Logan after opening Twitter. “Here, I’ll let you do the honors.” Logan took the phone in his one free hand, even after the photo was taken, neither one wanted to let go of the other’s hold. Virgil peered over Logan’s shoulder as Logan typed “Logic + Anxiety.” Logan looked away from the screen when he felt Virgil tug on his arm Their eyes met and Logan spoke. 

“What is it, love?” Logan looked at Virgil, concerned that Virgil maybe wasn’t okay with this after all.

“I want… I want you to put my name,” Virgil said hesitantly. Virgil’s hesitation did not leave much confidence that Virgil was entirely sure about this decision. After all, it would be a big reveal as everyone was patiently waiting on Virgil’s name. 

“Virgil, are you sure? You seem hesitant.” the look of concern and caring on Logan’s face made Virgil’s heart melt for what felt like the ten thousandth time. 

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Virgil’s voice was firm and Logan smiled as he pressed the backspace key and retyped the caption and hit “post.” Virgil and Logan got a few good minutes of laughing and reading the comments while watching everyone in the comments section lose their minds, when a loud “WHAT???” came from the other room and Virgil and Logan looked at eachother with smirks on their faces.

It was only a few milliseconds more before a very disorientated Roman sprinted in screaming “WHAT? HOW? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN????” while panting to catch his breath from running. A giggling Patton appeared in the doorway of the bedroom and walked over to Roman sitting him down and grabbing him a glass of water. It wasn’t long before Patton and Roman were cuddling on the other couch while Roman, despite his obvious hangover, attempted to interrogate his bandmates on their new relationship, still having to be shushed by Patton so he didn’t make the headache worse. 

Another fifteen minutes went by and Patton brought in hot cocoa for the group as Virgil cuddled closer and closer with Logan, appreciating his somehow soft yet steadying presence. Virgil could practically feel the heat rise in his cheeks as Logan pressed yet another kiss to his head and continued stroking Virgil’s jaw. Virgil just nuzzled his head closer to Logan’s chest, so glad that he one hundred and ten percent got his secret Christmas wish while Logan pulled Virgil closer with the exact same thought.

**Author's Note:**

> Did the formatting get messed up? Yes. Am I mad about it? Yes.
> 
> Happy Holidays guys! sorry for being literally inactive, I put everything on hold to work on this and some new aus which im excited for I got a new discord server for my writing shenanigans which I will link sometime in the future, come join my circle oh angst mwahaha! 
> 
> But seriously, Happy Holidays! Stay safe! And special shoutout to banana, who this was written for! I hope you like it!
> 
> P.S. please comment if you see a typo


End file.
